marioandsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludwig von Koopa
' ' Ludwig von Koopa''' is the oldest Koopaling. Like his younger brother, Larry, he has blue hair but he has dark blue hair. He shoots Dark Blue Fireballs and has a Dark Blue shell. All the games that he appeared in before New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he was overweight and he had a green (or yellow) shell. He is named after 18th and 19th Century Composer, Ludwig van Beethoven. He helps King Koopa and his axis friends defeat the allies, the Mushroom Kingdom Army leaders, Mario and Luigi.''' NES and SNES Appearances Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) Ludwig appears as the final Koopaling boss as well as the boss of World 7: Pipe Land. Along with his brother, Roy, he is overweighted. He doesn't jump very high and he shoots bubbles that last 1/2 to 1 second. He is the boss of World 7-Airship. Super Mario World (1990) Ludwig appears as the final boss and the 4th Koopaling boss in World 4, Twin Bridges. He is one of the 3 Koopalings to have the ability to jump and to go on a platform above lava. Although his battle is different. At first, he blows out multiple fireballs. After he is jumped on, he rolls on his shell like his future games. Then, he will jump and go back to his original spot. After being jumped on 3 times, he is defeated. Mario & Luigi and New Super Mario Bros. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (2003) Ludwig is the 4th Koopaling boss. Like every other Koopaling as well as any other character, he fights normally instead of using his shell or magic scepter. New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) Ludwig is the final Koopaling boss as well as the boss in World 7. He is the boss of The Clouds. In the Tower battle, he will shoot a dark blue fireball that will follow a player. Then he will try to hover where the player is. After being jumped on, he will roll on his shell. After being jumped on 3 times, he will be defeated. In the Castle battle, Kamek will make 3 elevator platforms. He will start off on the right platform and then shoot 3 Fireballs before being jumped on the first 2 times. Then he will hover to the platform a player is on. If he is jumped on, he will roll on his shell on the platform he is on. Before the last jump, he will shoot 4 quicker fireballs. He is defeated by being jumped on 3 times. New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) ]]Ludwig is the final Koopaling boss as well as the boss in World 5. He is the boss of The Clouds. In the battle, he will taunt and then go on a rope. Then, the player must choose a cannon that is parallel to the rope and shoot him. He will throw some fireballs. Then he will roll on his shell. He has to be blasted 3 times to be defeated. New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) Ludwig is the boss of World 7, Meringue Clouds. In the battle, he will fight on his nest. He will taunt and then make 2 imposters. The 2 imposters will only shoot 2 fireballs while the real Ludwig will shoot 3. If the player jumps on the imposters, the imposters will disappear. If the player jumps on the real Ludwig, the imposters will disappear and the real Ludwig will roll on his shell. Then he will make another set until he is jumped on 3 times and he is defeated. For the third round, after he casts fireballs, he will switch positions and cast fireballs again and then drop. Category:Characters Category:Mario Category:Koopalings Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Mario and Sonic Category:Bowser's Minions